La Princesa Humana y el Lord Youkai
by Reginae Obscurae
Summary: Esa humana era igual que las demás, ¿cierto? Tan simple y sencilla como todas, tan mundana y asquerosa como el resto de su raza. Entonces, ¿Por qué se empeñaba en verla diferente? Es más, ¿Por qué se empeñaba en buscarla?


**La Princesa Humana y el Lord Youkai**

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha y sus personajes no me perteneces, son de la entera propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia a continuación no persigue ningún fin lucrativo.

**Título:** La Princesa Humana y el Lord Youkai

**Pareja principal:** [Sesshoumaru / Kagome Higurashi]

**Aclaraciones:**

Narrador

— Diálogo de los personajes —

— _"Pensamiento de los personajes"_ —

[...] Aclaraciones de la autora

_Recuerdos_

**Género:** Drama/Romance

**Palabras:** 5312 aproximadamente

**Ranting:** T+

**Summary Completo:** Esa humana era igual que las demás, ¿cierto? Tan simple y sencilla como todas, tan mundana y asquerosa como el resto de su raza. Entonces, ¿Por qué se empeñaba en verla diferente? Es más, ¿Por qué se empeñaba en buscarla?

_**.:::::.**_

_**Capítulo **_**_Único_**

_**.:::::.**_

_**.:::::.**_

Aquello era ridículo, estúpido y —_como si aquello no fuera suficiente_— en contra de todo lo que creía. En contra de su dogma, de sus principios e, _incluso_, de su propio razonamiento. ¿Porque demonios estaba en _aquel_ lugar? Se había negado a sí mismo a caer miserablemente ante su propia debilidad —_misma que no estaba dispuesto a reconoce_r—, se había impuesto alejarse, distraerse y —_con toda la voluntad de la que era capaz_— alejar aquella imagen de su mente.

Y velo ahí una vez más.

Un gruñido se ahogó en su garganta mientras sus pasos continuaban contra su voluntad —_o eso se decía a sí mismo_— hacía una dirección que se había ordenado olvidar. Repitiendo los pasos que hacía tanto había recorrido, avanzando con firmeza y reticencia al mismo tiempo, reprochado a sí mismo sin atreverse a dar marcha atrás. No tenía que estar en aquel lugar, no debía avanzar más.

Y a la vez lo _deseaba_.

_Patético_, se recrimino con una mueca.

Tantos años recriminando a su padre, renegando y criticando sus acciones para —_como digno hijo_— caer en sus mismos pasos. Incluso podía escuchar la fría voz de su procreadora criticar sus acciones, tan indignada por su comportamiento.

_¡Y aún continuaba!_

Gruño escuchando su risa. Ahí estaba otra vez.

Detuvo su andar detrás de un árbol, a una considerable distancia de los límites de una aldea humana —_una asquerosa aldea humana_— mientras su mirada ambarina recorría los diferentes rostros que se desmejoran bajo la potente luz del sol. Aquellas mundanas criaturas, tan bajas y asquerosas a sus ojos, no eran más que una molestia, una piedra en su camino, poseedores del putrefacto olor que solo una especie tan inútil como ellos podía poseer.

Y una vez más su risa.

Con un bufido —_imperceptible_— recorrió una vez más la aldea, deteniéndose finalmente en los terrenos del palacio de un terrateniente humano —_al menos uno más aceptable que la lacra que los rodeaba_— pero no era eso lo que le interesaba en esos instantes. Y, como si cualquier molestia e inconformidad contra las criaturas que tan cerca —_y lejos_— se encontraban de su persona se desvanecieron, pudiendo finalmente observar a la criatura que lo había llevado allí.

Con una sutil sonrisa curvando sus finos labios, la fémina camino por los límites de la aldea con soltura, con aquella gracia y elegancia de una doncella, sus pies —_descalzos por lo que pudo comprobar vagamente_— se movían entre el escaso césped que aún se mantenía en el camino ya gastado. Una nueva carcajada salió de su garganta, atrayendo su atención sin proponérselo, ajena a lo que provocaba en su persona —_por lo que no detenía de criticarse internamente_—. Enfundada en las finas telas que una princesa humana poseía, su figura se movía con una delicadeza impropia de su especie; como si sólo buscara atraer su atención.

La mujer era rodeada de algunos niños que, corriendo a su alrededor, buscaban su atención y reconocimiento. Por unos instantes —_tan breves como duraderos_— se permitió recorrer sus finas facciones. Su piel, ni muy blanca ni tostada, como si hubiera sido protegida de la potente luz del sol para evitar que la dañara pero —_y al mismo tiempo_— hubiera sido expuesta para darle el color que ahora resalta sus facciones. Labios finos, de un incitante tono rosado, de pómulos altos, ya atravesados por el proceso de madurez. Grandes ojos marrones que brillaban a la luz del sol, como dos pozos que invitaban a perderse en su profundidad. Su cabello azabache, tan largo y sedoso a la vista, caía con soltura por su espalda en un recogido sencillo, mismo que evitaba que cayera sobre su rostro —_a excepción de cierto fleco_— enmarcando sus facciones.

Gruño.

¿Que tenía de especial _aquella_ humana que llamaba tanto su atención?

Nada, absolutamente_ nada_. Era como cualquier otra, sin nada resaltante, sin algo singular o único; una asquerosa humana más del montón. El mismo cabello negro, los mismos ojos marrones como el resto, la misma simpleza, la misma fragilidad de su especie, el mismo olor asqueroso.

Entonces _¿porque la veía diferente?_

¿Porque su mente se esforzaba en hacerle ver que era _diferente_? Que su cabello azabache era ondulado, sedoso y suave a la vista, como si le incitara a enredar sus dedos en él, sin importar las garras que podrían fácilmente matarla. Sus ojos marrones brillaban cada vez que —_aunque sabía era imposible_— parecía mirar en su dirección. Su risa que —_aunque no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo_— se asemeja a la más exquisita musicalización que hubiera llegado a sus sensibles oídos. Incluso su olor —_a hierbas silvestres con una tenue impregnación a jazmines_— parecía resaltar y filtrarse por sus fosas nasales descontrolando, incitándolo a ir al origen de tan exquisito aroma.

"_**Exquisita"**_, resonó en su mente con descontrol, imponente y con la gravedad que aquello implicaba.

Sin darse cuenta, dio un paso en dirección a aquella humana mientras sus ojos se tornaban rojos.

Su bestia —_ansiosa por ir en busca de la fuente de su locura_— buscó tomar control de su cuerpo para tomar a la humana que, con tanta soltura, se movía entre los suyos ajena a lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Volvió a gruñir, poniendo todo de sí para controlar sus impulsos.

Era suficiente por el momento. No toleraría que una humana tuviera tanto poder sobre él, un Lord.

Con una última mirada, dio vuelta sobre su eje volviendo sobre sus pasos.

Sin darse cuenta de la mirada que aquella humana le había dirigido poco antes de desaparecer.

_**.:::::.**_

Su mirada chocolate se perdió en las diferentes plantas medicinales que crecen naturalmente en aquella sección del bosque, tan ocultas y —_al mismo tiempo_— visible que hasta resultaba contradictorio. Sonrió levemente mientras tomaba aquellas que se le habían pedido, colocándolas en la pequeña canasta que había llevado consigo. Tan pérdida en su labor, en sus pensamientos, que no pudo darse cuenta de la hora que lentamente transcurría sin contemplación. Con las pequeñas gotas de sudor cayendo por las finas facciones de su rostro, pudo finalmente obtener todas las hierbas que la sacerdotisa del pueblo pudiera necesitar.

—Perfecto—

Con la misma elegancia y gracia que siempre la acompañaba, se levantó de donde había estado inclinada notando —_finalmente_— las pequeñas muestras de tierra que se habían adherido inevitablemente a su kimono, regalo de su padre, lo que le ocasionara —_estaba segura_— problemas con el mismo por haberlo arruinado. En un intento de minimizar el desastre, sacudió con su mano la tierra para que esta no fuera tan notoria para, con cierta resignación, elevar un poco la falda para poder retomar su camino. Al menos podía estar segura que su calzado no sufriría el mismo destino.

Aunque ahora tendría que recordar dónde dejó sus zapatos.

Rio.

No era la primera vez que perdía su calzado, tampoco la primera vez que su padre le reprendió por aquello, ni mucho menos la primera que caminaba con los pies desnudos ¿porque? Simplemente por el deseo y satisfacción que le producía sentir el verde césped bajo su piel, cosquilleando aquella sección de su cuerpo que siempre le producían alguna risilla incesante.

Tonto, lo sabía.

_¿Y qué?_

Un sonido a su espalda la arrebató de sus pensamientos, llamando su atención y —_una insana_— curiosidad. Sabía que no debía adentrarse más en el bosque, solo eran unos pasos lo que la separaban del límite establecido por su progenitor, sabiendo que —_incluso_— el estar ahí parada ya le acarrea problemas.

Debería volver por donde vino.

Debía ignorar el sonido que la incitaba al bosque.

Debía pero no _quería_.

¿Qué de malo en recorrer el bosque? ¿Cuáles son los secretos que tan ansiosamente desean mantener lejos de su alcance? ¿Es que las criaturas que en él habitaban podían ser tan horribles? No, no podía ser. No podía aceptar que todas las criaturas —_demonios y hanyou_— ocultos en los bosques fueran tan temibles y terribles. No aceptaba que _él_ fuera catalogado de aquella forma.

Sabía que era un demonio —_aunque desconocía su identidad_— no podía dar cabida a que fuera peligroso. Un hombre tan hermoso no podía ser tan malo.

¿O sí?

Mordiendo su labio inferior con nerviosismo, avanzó por el camino antes de siquiera poner en orden sus pensamientos, envuelta en el deseo de descubrir los secretos de aquel bosque que —_tan cercano_— parecía estar fuera de su alcance. No desaprovecharía esta única oportunidad, la única en que no tenía una escolta, en donde había ido por propia cuenta sin que nadie más que la sacerdotisa del pueblo lo supiera.

Solo serían unos minutos, se prometió.

Aunque ¿que eran unos minutos ante su curiosidad?

Sonrió con cierta diversión, no podían culparla si el bosque la confundió de camino ¿verdad?

Sus pasos continuaron sin que pudiera evitarlo, siguiendo un camino que hasta el momento se le hacía desconocido, un misterio que la incentivaba a descubrir, el secreto de un lugar nunca antes visto. Era peligroso —_lo sabía_— pero la ansiedad por descubrir más allá de las fronteras impuestas era mayor al deber de permanecer en las fronteras de la seguridad.

¿Que ocultaba el bosque de ella?

¿Podría encontrarlo? Porque sabía que, por mucho que intenta alejarlo de su mente, aquella imponente figura se había grabado a fuego en sus pupilas, acudiendo en sus momentos de mayor soledad, donde solo el silencio era su compañía. Nunca lo había visto por más de unos instantes —_los mismos que él se tomaba para retirarse, como si supiera que lo observaba_— pero eso le era más que suficiente para que no pudiera arrebatarlo de su mente.

¿Que podría ocultar una criatura tan hermosa como aquella? ¿Sería su elegancia y belleza el llamado a los incautos?

Un nuevo sonido la arrebató de sus pensamientos, recordando donde estaba y lo que estaba haciendo, no tenía tiempo a perder. Si desea saciar su curiosidad —_aquella que tantas veces la metió en problemas_— tenía que concentrarse en el camino, rodeada por los brazos del bosque que la ocultaban de toda civilización, adentrándose en el corazón de lo desconocido. Mordiendo su labio con fuerza —_casi llegando al punto de hacerlo sangrar_— continuo el camino que la llevaba a una pequeña sección del bosque tenuemente más iluminada por el sol, como si el bosque estuviera dispuesto a dejar aquella parte con el único propósito de albergar a los viajantes.

Y fue ahí cuando lo vio.

La criatura que había estado llenando su mente incesantemente, llevándola al borde de la locura. La misma que tantas veces vio merodear por su aldea, llamando su atención en más de una ocasión, llenándola de un insano anhelo a acercarse. El demonio al que le enseñaron temer —_incluso odiar_—, la criatura de la que tendría que escapar pero —_y sabiendo los estragos que provocaba en su cuerpo_— solo ansiaba quedarse en su lugar, grabando cada uno de sus rasgos en su memoria, queriendo conocer más de lo que alguna vez pudo desear. Estando tan cerca para tocarlo pero tan lejos como para desearlo.

Un jadeo se ahogó en su garganta mientras sus ojos —_indecentes_— recorrían la figura recargada contra las raíces del árbol. Su cabellera plateada, la que observo desde la distancia —_cautivándola_—, se mecía con el suave ritmo del viento atreviéndose a rozar las facciones de su rostro, sin atreverse a opacarlas. Sus facciones delicadas, como si hubieran sido finamente detalladas por las manos de una deidad, como si la belleza que se le fue entregada fuera única, el regalo para un ser tan único como él. Incluso con los sutiles detalles que delatan su procedencia —_las orejas picudas y las letales garras en sus manos_— no menguaba la imponencia y atractivo de aquel ser.

Un armonioso balance tan letal como cautivante.

—¿Qué haces aquí, humana?—

La voz la arrebató de sus ensoñaciones, trayéndola a la cruda realidad. Una en donde la criatura que observaba con tanta devoción podía matarla con un simple movimiento de su mano, con la suficiente fuerza para destruir su cuerpo si así lo deseara pero —_y aun sabiendo todo aquello_— el miedo no llegó a su cuerpo. De haber deseado matarla ya lo hubiera hecho en las tantas ocasiones que merodeo la aldea, de desearla eliminar lo hubiera hecho en las innumerables veces que estuvo tan cerca que rozó los límites de la aldea. Entonces, ¿porque tener miedo ahora?

—Solo… caminaba—desvió su mirada no queriendo que aquellos orbes dorados, tan penetrantes e intimidantes, chocaran con sus expresivos chocolate. No había mentido, al menos no completamente, pero no estaba dispuesta a dejarse ver tan fácilmente.

—Largo—

Ante la inconfundible orden sus ojos volvieron a ver al demonio que —_una vez más_— se recostaba contra el tronco del árbol dispuesto a ignorarla. Esa simple actitud fue suficiente para que todo embelesamiento sentido por el demonio —_al que por fin podía ver desde una distancia menor a un metro_— se consumía con la ira que aquella actitud le provocaba ¿Quién se creía para hablarle de aquella forma? No importa que tan demonio fuera, que tanto poder pudiera tener en una sola de sus manos, no por eso él podía tratarla de aquella forma, ¡mucho menos ordenarle como si fuera algún tipo de deidad que tuviera que venerar!

—¿Y si no quiero?—

Para alguien que no la conociera, tal vez pudiera poner como único punto en contra una insana curiosidad que —_en más de una ocasión y más seguido de lo que muchos pudieran prever_— la ha llevado a situaciones en donde su vida ha estado en peligro en más de una forma pero para los que tiene el placer —_y desdicha_— de conocerla sabían que su orgullo —_el mismo que en ese momento estaba hablando a través de sus finos labios rosados_— era la peor parte de su carácter, el mismo que la llevaba a situaciones en las que una princesa —_al menos la mayoría de todas ellas_— no deberían estar. Era su testarudez y la forma en que se plantaba frente a otros, desafiando toda regla no escrita sobre el comportamiento femenino, buscando una igualdad que muchas veces pocos veían con bien. Y es que no muchos estaban dispuestos a debatir normas tan antiguas y respetadas.

Con vida de princesa y alma de guerrera. Así la había definido su madre en su más tierna infancia, poco tiempo antes de morir de una grave enfermedad. Aunque, bien se sabe, que una madre nunca miente o falla. Kagome, la única princesa que estaba dispuesta a desafiar a un guerrero con tal de defender su postura. La que ahora estaba plantando cara a un demonio solo por atreverse a ordenarle algo, como si su condición de mujer —_de humana_— fuera suficiente motivo para que ella acatará la orden.

Y eso fue algo que Sesshomaru pudo notar.

—He dicho que te largues, humana—la voz del platinado salió teñida de molestia e indiferencia mal disimulada, observando a la fémina que se plantaba frente a él con porte orgulloso pero no por eso menos frágil. Como un cordero que hace frente a su cazador—. Vete antes de que decida matarte—

Apretando sus puños con fuerza, se negó a sí misma abandonara la postura erguida, manteniendo sus ojos chocolates fijos contra los ambarinos que la veían con molestia: —No tengo porque hacerte caso—cruzándose de brazos, relajó levemente su postura siendo que la voracidad de los hechos lentamente se hacían presentes en medio de la molestia y su orgullo herido—. De haberme deseado muerta… lo hubieras hechos cuando rondabas la aldea ¿verdad?—

El platinado reaccionó ante las palabras de la mujer, la osadía con la que acusaba sus actitudes ¿Podía haber humana tan atrevida? Mujer que se mantenía erguida ante él, con un orgullo que una fémina no debía poseer —_y que en ella se veía tan natural_—, atreviéndose a desafiarlo, a negarse a sus órdenes como si aquello pudiera haber estado entre sus opciones.

Por unos instantes —_eternos_— ambos se miraron a los ojos como habían deseado y nunca se habían permitido, se veían descubiertos el uno ante el otro, revelando sus secretos guardados en lo profundo de sus mentes.

Por primera vez podían verse a los ojos sabiéndose observados.

_**.:::::.**_

Un sutil murmullo, una melodía sencilla y encantadora, fue culpable de extraerlo del letargo al que se había sumido. Un sueño profundo, letal, que lo había dejado en la inconsciencia por más tiempo del que hubiera deseado. Y es que ¿desde cuándo se quedaba tan profundamente dormido? Era una sensación abrazadora, de una tranquilidad y paz que parecía arrasar con todo, relajando los tensos músculos de su cuerpo, desactivando las alarmas de todo sentido.

Una sensación simplemente satisfactoria.

Y, sin embargo, algo que no se había permitido sentid en los últimos siglos.

—¿Te eh despertado?—

El suave susurro, con un tono tan delicado, llego hasta sus sensibles oídos obligándole a virar la mirada hacia la fémina figura en el medio de aquel prado tenuemente iluminado. La humana le observaba con perpetua curiosidad, detallándolo como él lo hacía con ella, como si buscara cerciorarse de no haberlo despertado por equivocación.

Y como si hubiera dado por hecho sus pensamientos, le sonrió con total naturalidad.

Reprimió un gruñido en su garganta —_sabiendo que, aunque lo intentara, la muchacha no se espantaría_— obligándose a virar nuevamente la mirada para perderla en el horizonte.

Aquella sonrisa no dejaba de desconcertarlo. Su olor no dejaba de atraerlo.

Y su sola presencia lo confundía.

Él. El gran Lord del Oeste. El Taiyoukai de mayor poder en esas tierras. El gran Sesshomaru confundido por una débil, frágil y pequeña humana.

Y era algo que no se podía permitir.

¿Cuándo callo tan bajo? ¿Cuándo, sino, él se hubiera dejado cautivar por una mujer humana?

_Cautivado_.

¿Era eso? ¿Y la curiosidad? ¿Aquel mundano y poco productivo interés que había desarrollado con el único propósito de comprobar —_de afirmas_— que esa humana era como las demás? ¿Qué había pasado con eso?

¿Desde cuándo esa mujer —_Kagome_— era diferente?

Abrió los ojos una vez más al sentir un peculiar peso sobre su coronilla, asombrado —_sin mostrarlo en su faz_— por la explosión de tonos lila frente a sus ojos. Los mismos tonos lilas de los que se componía el Kimono de la mujer. La misma que se había atrevido —_imprudentemente_— a depositar una corona de flores sobre su cabeza, riéndose ante su hazaña.

—Anda, no pongas esa cara— reprendo con suavidad, sin menguar la sonrisa entre sus labios, sentándose a su lado, bajo la protección del gran árbol en el que se apoyaba —: Se te ve bien.

Hizo una leve mueca ante el tono burlón con el que lo había halagado. Con el tiempo había aprendido a tratarla, a soportar aquellos arrebatos de altanería y orgullo que una dama no ha de tener pero —_contra todos sus pensamientos_— en ella se veían particularmente encantadores.

Y, aun así, no lograba acostumbrarse a su presencia. A la suavidad de su piel, cuando trabaja líneas imaginarias por su mano, como si las garras al final de sus dedos no fueran suficiente para matarla. El tono de su voz, tan suave e hipnotizante, como la más dulce de las melodías, una que ansiaba guardar solo para si.

Al brillo de sus ojos chocolate cada vez que le miraba.

¿Por qué la veía tan diferente a las demás humanas? ¿Qué la hacía especial?

—Llévame contigo—

El pedido, una súplica silenciosa, lo saco del estupor de sus pensamientos para volver a detallar sus facciones. Su mirada se mantenía fija sobre su mano —_aunque sabía que realmente no la miraba_— sin detener los movimientos de sus dedos.

—No—

—Por favor—

Entrecerró su mirada ante la súplica, extraña en ella, detallándola con mayor detenimiento. Algo le ocultaba, podía verlo, sin embargo no iba a preguntar. No tenía porque, y tampoco debía.

—¿Por qué?—

La pregunta pareció tomarla por sorpresa, volviendo a verle con esta tiñendo sus orbes para luego bajarlos hasta perderlos en el horizonte, perdida en pensamientos ajenos a él.

Y lo tomo como la hora de su retirada.

—Me comprometieron— hablo al fin.

Deteniendo su caminar, se quedó a solo unos pasos de la mujer, sin volver a verla. No por curiosidad, no por interés. No le importaba que se comprometiera, que uniera su corta y frágil vida a otro hombre.

Sin embargo, ¿Por qué sentía aquel infernal deseo de gruñir?

—¿Y?—

Sabiendo que ella no continuaría sin una buena razón, se atrevió a preguntar del porqué de su actitud. ¿Es que no debía estar contenta? Tal vez halagada. Sabía que las mujeres humanas ansiaban una familia, un compañero y las crías que pudieran tener.

En cambio, el solo pensamiento solo le hizo enfurecer.

—No me quiero casar… al menos no con él— la sintió acercarse hasta su posición, por su espalda.

El olor a finas hierbas, al jazmín recién florecido, el embriagante olor, que tantas veces lo hubo llamado, ahora estaba teñido de las hierbas amargas, oscuras. Mostrando el descontento y las ansias de lucha de un espíritu dormido.

Tan salvaje.

—Sesshomaru… llévame contigo—

Giro sobre su eje, observando a la mujer suplicarle con la mirada, rogando que la alejara de un futuro que no ansiaba pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan _difícil_ de entender? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan diferente a las demás?

De haberlo sido, de ser una humana más del montón, no estaría en aquella posición. No se sentiría atraído por su olor, no se sentiría interesado por su pensar.

_No estaría a un paso de caer en sus redes. _

—No ahora—

Apretando sus puños con fuerza, reprimiendo el deseo de tocarla, se alejó del lugar sabiendo que la mujer no estaba tan lejos de la aldea humana a la que pertenecía.

Ya era suficiente por aquel día.

_**.:::::.**_

El otoño llego con fuertes ráfagas de viento, con un frio más abrasador del que se hubieran imaginado, azotando con fuerza las humildes moradas de la aldea. Una estación extraña, tan fría pero —_y al mismo tiempo_— tan colorida; eran todas aquellas hojas perdiendo su típico color verde para irse perdiendo entre el naranja y el rojo. Era un paisaje que siempre había disfrutado de ver, que siempre le robaba el aliento y la mantenía pegada a una ventana; perdida entre recuerdos y pensamientos.

Sin embargo, y a pesar del deseo de disfrutar de una casa solo para ella, no sentía la tranquilidad suficiente para perderse en el paisaje.

No con un matrimonio aproximándose, uno que no deseaba. Con un encierro casi carcelario. Con la soledad consumiéndola.

_Con su ausencia. _

Y era cuando se arrepentía. Cuando lloraba. Cuando ansiaba haber elegido mejor sus palabras. Era cuando ansiaba haberle dicho _cuento lo ama_.

Era en aquella soledad que ansiaba huir al bosque, buscarlo y dejarse llevar por él. Dejarse guiar por el ferviente deseo de una huida. De un futuro diferente al que le tenían planeado.

"_No ahora" _

Eso había dicho y, sin embargo, se preguntaba _¿Cuándo es el __**ahora**__?_

¿Iría por ella? ¿O solo había sido su forma de dejarla atrás, de crearle ilusiones que luego rompería con su ausencia?

El verano recién había terminado y ella aun esperaba. Ansiaba su regreso. Ansiaba perderse en el bosque para encontrarlo.

Pero no podía.

Y él no volvía.

Limpiando la lágrima que —_traviesa_— corrió por su mejilla, alejándose finalmente de la ventana.

La casa se encontraba vacía, eran pocos los criados que aún se mantenían en el lugar, manteniéndolo estable y atendiéndola. Su padre, como el terrateniente que era, se encontraba en el frente de batalla para dirigir a la victoria. Junto a quien se convertiría en su esposo.

Y, enterrando su culpa, deseo que ese hombre no volviera.

—¿Por qué lloras?—

Un sobresalto fue la que le hizo volver la mirada, asombrada e incrédula, hacia la figura que había entrado en su habitación. Con un andar seguro, tan elegante, tan silencioso, que no se sorprendía no haber escuchado.

¿Era él? ¿Realmente era él?

¿Era algún juego de su mente entristecida?

—¿Sesshomaru?— levantándose sé dónde se había mantenido sentada, se acercó con paso lento hacia la imponente figura del Taiyoukai.

Los penetrantes orbes dorados la escrutaron mientras su mano se estiraba, tomando la tela de su kimono entre sus dedos, comprobando la verdad de aquella realidad.

Y sonrió. Realmente sonrió.

Era él. _¡Realmente era él!_ Si había vuelto, lo había hecho como se lo dijo.

—Kagome—

El susurro entre la oscuridad de la habitación, por primera vez pronunciando el nombre que con tanto empeño había intentado que aprendiera. En una nota tan embriagadora, con un tono enigmático y potente, estremeciéndola con solo sentir el aliento chocar contra su piel.

Y solo sucedió.

El tirón en su nuca y el cálido contacto sobre sus labios.

No era un beso suave, ni delicado. Era uno salvaje, era demandante, era tan directo como el ser que se lo estaba dando. Y aun así correspondió, aun así lo sintió mucho mejor de lo que alguna vez pudo haber imaginado.

Y, por primera vez, simplemente cayó entre los brazos de quien no debía.

La culpa que pudiera sentir, el temor o inseguridad, todo eso simplemente se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche.

Se perdió entre los penetrantes ojos dorados que la observaron con algo más que curiosidad e interés.

_**.:::::.**_

El invierno se iba perdiendo en el horizonte, dando paso a un aire más cálido, más reconfortante como solo lo podía ser la llegada de la primavera. Podía ver la nieve irse perdiendo ante el calor del sol, quedando como un vago roció sobre el césped que empezaba a crecer una vez más.

Sabía que tenía que volver. Ya era hora que lo hiciera.

No faltaba mucho para que la mujer, su mujer, diera a luz finalmente. Y también sabía que era poco el tiempo que tenía para sacarla de aquel lugar, junto con el cachorro.

Pero, y aun ahora, se preguntaba como es que había terminado en aquella posición.

Tomar a una mujer humana como su pareja. Engendrar un niño, mismo que ahora —_si bien estaba protegido en el vientre de su madre_— seria asesinado por el terrateniente de esas tierras. Y que el único motivo por el que no había cometido una atrocidad era porque aún era su hija.

Y porque aquel General humano aun la deseaba como su esposa.

Y a sabiendas de esto, la había dejado en aquel lugar hasta que el niño naciera. Era el lugar lo suficientemente seguro hasta ese instante.

El mismo que se aproximaba a pasos vertiginosos.

Solo eran unas noches más y el cachorro nacería.

Podía sentirlo cuando recorría los terrenos cercanos a la aldea, a pesar de que mantenían a la joven tras las pareces de aquel castillo, a pesar de que la alejaban del exterior. Él sabía que estaba a salvo, que el niño pronto ansiaría salir.

Y que él debía llevársela antes de perderla.

"_¿Enamorado de una humana?" _

La pregunta de su progenitor aún se repetía en lo profundo de su mente, no como un reproche, sino como una burla. Un constante recuerdo de que había caído. De que se había dejado llevar por sus instintos, por sus deseos.

Era el recuerdo de que había caído en los encantos de una frágil y pequeña humana.

Y no se arrepentía.

Porque esa humana había demostrado valer, había demostrado ser digna de ser llamada _su mujer_.

Y es por eso que iba a buscarla, recorriendo los bosques a medida que el invierno se iba perdiendo, acudiendo al encuentro de la humana que —_sabia_— le esperaba.

_**.:::::.**_

El grito de agonía, de dolor, llego hasta sus sensibles oídos descontrolándolo. Era su mujer, era esa joven azabache la que gritaba en agonía.

Y enfureció, destruyendo a los humanos que se atravesaban en su camino, dejando atrás los cadáveres de quienes habían intentado detenerlo hecho a correr hacia la fuente de aquel grito.

Hacía ya rato se había desecho de la que —creyó— la mayor amenaza. Aquel general humano había creído ingenuamente ser un contrincante para su fuerza, pereciendo en sus manos, tan patético como solo su raza podía ser.

Sin embargo se había confiado.

Aquel terrateniente era de quien se debió haber preocupado pero ¿Cómo haberlo previsto? Haber planeado matar a su hija en el instante de dar a luz, cuando ambos —_mujer y cachorro_— estaba desprotegidos, débiles.

_¿Cómo no lo pensó?_

Un gruñido se elevó por su garganta mientras corría entre los pasillos de aquel palacio, guiándose por el olor metálico de su sangre. De la sangre de _su mujer_.

El agarre en su espada se apretó, a solo unos pasos de entrar en la habitación a la que había dejado como objetivo.

Con los ojos consumidos en el carmín de la furia. Sus garras chorreando el veneno que mataría a su enemigo. Con el aliento acelerado, producto de su desenfreno.

Y la imagen frente a él le hizo perder los estribos.

Su mujer en un charco de sangre, de su sangre, con el cachorro férreamente protegido con su cuerpo.

Y aquel miserable hombre, la carroña que solo le asqueaba ver, el que se consideraba un padre, a un lado del cuerpo de su hija, empuñando la espada con la que la había matado.

—No dejare que te la lleves, demonio—

Fulminándolo con la mirada, solo elevo su espada contra aquella repugnante criatura. Tan mundana, tan baja, tan miserable. Un humano asqueroso que no merecía respirar el mismo aire que llegaba a sus pulmones.

Un miserable humano que no merecía su existencia.

El cuerpo cayó estrepitosamente contra el suelo, en un charco de su propia sangre, rodeado de un putrefacto olor. Vacío, asqueroso, mundano, estúpido; _patético._

Y el llanto de un bebe pareció volverlo a la realidad, desviando la mirada hacia el infante aun en brazos de su madre, clamando la atención que no podría serle entregada.

Soltando la empuñadura de Bakusaiga, se acercó hacia el inerte cuerpo de su mujer —_ansiando, deseando_— encontrar un signo de vida en ella.

Sin embargo estaba vacía, sin vida. Fría.

Gruño mientras la soltaba, irguiéndose mientras desenvainaba la espada que aun permanecía sujeta a su cintura, esperando —_implorando, tal vez_— que las palabras de su padre fueran ciertas.

Acercando el filo de la espada hacia el cuerpo pálido de la mujer, pudo finalmente vislumbrar a las carroñeras criaturas en busca de su alma. Matándolas en el mismo instante que pudo identificarlas.

Sin esperar más, consciente de las explosiones y los pasos hacia esa habitación, tomo el cuerpo de la mujer junto con el niño para salir por la misma venta que —_hacía ya tiempo_— había entrado.

Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a la aldea ser consumida por el fuego, convirtiéndose en cenizas y escombros sin ton ni son, una pérdida nada lamentable a su opinión. Algo que por lo que no estaba dispuesto a perder su pensamiento.

Ya tenía lo que quería, la aldea ya no era de utilidad. Y mucho menos ya no tenía motivos de existir.

Afianzando el agarre en el cuerpo entre sus brazos, emprendió una rápida marcha hacia el bosque, a solo unos metros de su ubicación, atento y alerta a los cambios en la muchacha.

La respiración acompasada, el leve movimiento. Incluso el latir de su corazón.

Eso solo eran las pruebas de que estaba viva.

—Sesshomaru—

Volvió a verla por el rabillo del ojo, aun algo pálida, cansada y adormilada, parecía hacer un gran esfuerzo en mantenerse en pie, sin embargo, —_sin sorprenderlo_— el agarre en el niño no menguo.

—Humana problemática—

Una crítica, sin intenciones de serlo, fue lo que la mujer recibió como respuesta, soltando una melodiosa risa que se perdió entre la espesura del bosque. No se veía alterada, ni triste, ni se notaba la culpa o preocupación por el poblado que se perdía a sus espaldas.

—Youkai engreído—

Sonrió de medio lado por su contestación, tan altanera como ella podía ser.

Como solo su pequeña humana podía ser.

_**.:::::.**_

Bien, acá un pequeño —_pequeño ¡Ja!—_ One-Shot en el que llevo trabajando hacía ya un tiempo y, milagrosamente, eh logrado terminar en una tarde.

Maldita y cruel imaginación ¡me odias! ¡Yo lo sé! —_llora_—

En fin, es algo que se me corrió pues… simplemente se me vino a la mente. Una forma diferente en que se hubiera conocido Sesshomaru y Kagome, en donde ambos están en el Sengoku. La princesa humana y el Lord Youkai. No negare que tiene cierta, vaga, similitud de la historia de Inu No Taisho e Izayou, pero aún se mantiene la diferencia (?)

En fin, aun debo continuar con el siguiente capítulo de 'Algo Cambia', ya ponto lo terminare, mientras, les dejo esto como un regalito~

¡Espero lo hayan disfrutado!

_**¡Reginae fuera!**_

P.D.: ¿Merece un review?


End file.
